I Was Enchanted
by uzumikaze
Summary: I never truly realized just how enchanted i was to meet you... MaxOc Oneshot SongFic Enchanted by Taylor Swift


I Was Enchanted…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC (Cameron/Cammie)!

Song Fic based off of Enchanted by: Taylor Swift.

R&R plz!

Enjoy:

Appearance:

Name: Cameron(Cammie) Harp

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'4

Hair: Middle length brown wavy hair

_**There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

Here I was at a party where I knew basically no one except Hilary. I wasn't in the mood for a party, I put on my best face smiling and forcing laughter just to keep Hilary happy. I felt alone, I know I wasn't but when you don't really feel like partying and being cheerful you feel alone and kind of guilty.

My eyes kept shifting from one face to another, I sat in the corner of the room doing nothing but people watching. Then my eyes locked on His face. Blue eyed blonde haired he walked into the room all heads turning in his direction. A chorus of "Hi Max." greeted the newcomer as he entered the room. All I can say is I was enchanted by him.

_**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

Max turned his head in my direction. Our eyes locked and recognition flashed across his eyes. They seemed to be whispering to me asking me if we had met before. I just sat there unable to tear my eyes away from his face. Max started to head in my direction. I'm sure he wasn't coming to me, I mean there are so many other important people he could/should go talk to.

"Hey Cammie, Long time no see. How have you been?" Max asked snapping me out of the daze I was in.

"Uh… Oh Hi Max. Um yeah it has been a long time, I think the last time I saw you I was 10. I've been good, um how about you how are you?" Crap... how lame can a person sound.

"Really? 6 years since the last time I saw you. Well you really have changed quite a lot. Your hair has grown out more, and you grew. I mean your still short but you grew a little bit." Max flashed me his signature smile, the one that always made my heart skip a beat or two.

I stuck my tongue out at him "Well not all of us can be 6 ft. giants now can we? Besides you've changed a lot too. I mean come on your one of the top beybladers in the world!"

Max just laughed and ruffled my brown hair "Maybe one day you'll get good enough to beat me." I punched Max in the arm playfully. Oh how I wish I could hold on to moments like these forever.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you. **_

Hilary dropped me off at my house after the party. The whole ride back I was blushing, still awestruck by seeing Max again. But Now I am stuck in my room alone with all these thought and feelings. Great. I had such a great night with Max. It felt so good to catch up. But now all the feeling I had for him 6 years ago are catching up too. Ugh. Now I'll be wondering if he knew the effect he had on me. If he knew how enchanted I was to see him again.

_**The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

I tried to sleep but when I looked at the clock for like the hundredth time I knew there was no point. It was 2:00 am. Why, why does this have to happen to me. My mind was beginning to flood with thoughts that I really didn't want. _What if Max has a girlfriend? _This thought just kept playing over in my mind. Now I'm fully awake. No chance of sleeping now I guess. Honestly all I want is for him to be at my door. Just to open up the door and hear Max say how happy he was to see me again.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. **_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you.**_

Now I am blushing furiously at the thought of Max standing at my door. But the night felt so wonderful. It was a flawless night. Everything was perfect. Dancing around my room, I feel so elated. Thoughts of Max keep running through my head. I never actually realized, but I have been in love with Max ever since I first met him 6 years ago. I'll spend forever probably wondering if Max will ever know how in love I am with him.

_**This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you.**_

Oh how I pray Max will call. Or that I can work up the nerve to call him. I don't want it to end with just tonight. I want to see him again. I need to see him again. I know thoughts of Max will play in my mind until I see him again. I just wish I could have asked him the words that are now playing in my mind. I wish I could have asked him if he had someone he loved. Someone waiting to fall into the warm embrace that I longed for.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you.**_

I woke up and realized that I was able to fall asleep, it wasn't a great sleep but I mean it was sleep right? I sluggishly pulled on some sweat pants and threw my favourite yellow hoodie on. Oh man I was so tired. But I figured I might as well get some food in me. I glanced at the clock and realized it was already 1:00. Boy I slept longer than I thought. As soon as I walked into the kitchen the door bell rang. I trudged to the door and was shocked by who was behind the door. Max stood there as smiley and bubbly as ever.

Great I looked like something that had just crawled out of the trash, and he looked so… well so handsome. Standing there in a polo top and jean shorts, my heart skipped a beat.

"H-Hey Max." I stuttered, man I am so lame but seriously I was shocked.

"Hey Cammie, I um well I was wondering if you wanted to go outwith me tonight?" I swear my heart stopped beating and my face turned into a tomato. Did he just ask me out? Max came all this way to my house to ask ME out! I guess I had zoned out long enough to make Max worry because the next thing I realized Max was turning around and saying sorry for bothering me.

"Wait! No! Stop!" I yelled after him. I wasn't going to let this chance slip out of my hands like the last time. Max stopped where he was and turned slowly. Acting on impulse I ran at him and threw my arms around him.

"Yes! Oh Max I would love to go out with you." I squealed. Oh man I must be dreaming. BEST DREAM EVER! Again I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Max say he would pick me up at 7. Oh man I only had 7 hours to get ready for my date!

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you.**_

It was 6:45pm. 15 minutes till Max arrived. I was so nervous. I pulled on the hem line of my jean mini-skirt and checked the mirror one last time to make sure I looked alright. Just breath. I had to keep telling myself that. Max arrived 5 minutes early, at first it was kind of occurred. I mean it was a first date and even if you have been friends forever just to see each other as dates makes thing kind of occurred. Max took me to a nice little Italian restaurant. It was small and quiet. We had such a fun night, we joked and laughed.

I really didn't want it to end. All to soon the night began to come to a close. I sadly walked up the front path to my house. Max had kindly walked me home after our date.

"Hey Cammie, um thanks for such a fun night. I hope we can do it again real soon." Max stammered he seemed kind of embarrassed for some reason.

"My pleasure, I had a really fun time to! And I would love to go out with you again." I said. I stood on my tiptoes, because I am a little bit shorter than Max, and pressed my lips against his cheek. It was nice to feel his smooth skin against my lips. The next thing I knew Max had his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. Iplaced my hands on his chest and the he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! It felt so right to have his lips against mine, the distance between us non existent for a few seconds. Max pulled away all to soon.

"Again, we will definitely do this again." Max said hugging me goodnight.

I smiled up at his handsome face.

"Soon I hope." I placed on last kiss on his lips. Saying our final good byes I waved to Max as he walked away from my house. The night felt like it was sparkling.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you.**_

Oh Max I was Enchanted to meet you.

My first one shot. Please R&R. Helpful criticism is welcomed! Thanks so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
